deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
The Keeper (The Evil Within)
The Keeper is among one of the embodiments of Ruvik's demented memories. The Keeper resembles a tall man with a butcher's clothing with a locker decorated with barbed wire around it. The Keeper's main weapon is a meat tenderiser decorated in barbed wire. He's also seen spinning a sack of meat and hooks inside as a secondary usually used as a combo with the meat tenderiser. He usually ambushes his opponents by teleporting around with the use of other safes in the area. He also uses beartraps to immobilise other enemies. He is able to regenerate all wounds inflicted on him by teleporting around the use of lockers around his lair as well. Battle vs. Pyramid Head (by Guitarcar) Neon: Simulation's ready. Recon: Got it, play it. The sounds of a quiet butcher rooms echoes around the Keeper's lair. Sebastian has just fought a lot of haunteds and decides to rest when the silence is cut however by foot steps. Random police officer: OH SHIT OH SHIT OH SHIT!!!!! Sebastian: What the- Wait, Officer here!!!!! I need assistance!!!! Random police officer: Wait a minute, youre that one detective guy. Was that sherwood homes? No wait, or was that sherbuck gnomes... Sebastian: Its detective Sebastian....Why were you running? Random police officer: I was being chased by some dude with a pyramid head. That reminds me, RUN Sebastian: Oh and lemme guess, were gonna be followed by a teacher made out of shapes with a ruler. I know when a person becomes a haunted. The gun sounds echo in the distance as the body of the police officer falls to the moist floor. The gun sounds however attract the Pyramid head who was searching around for the police officer. The Pyramid Head starts rushing towards the area only to see Sebastian over his victim's body. The Detective then starts running the opposite direction when his face is crushed by the meat tenderizer of an equally tall opponent with a safe for a head. The pyramid head watches as the keeper brutally grabs sebastian and punches his hammer right through his skull causing Sebastian's brain to spurt out the other side. Battle starts The 2 then stare at each other for a minute..........then the pyramid head rushes towards the keeper with his spear. The Pyramid Head however trips to the floor only to see his foot stuck in a bear trap. The pyramid head removes the trap and stand up but is struck with the meat tenderizer to the spine. The pyramid head retalliates with an appendage strike but the tongue is grabbed by the Keeper and is ripped apart effortlessly. The Pyramid head is then struck 4 times with the sack of meat and flesh the Keeper had on his left hand. The Pyramid head stays intact and slices off the Keeper's left hand with his Great Knife effectively dropping the sack. The Pyramid Head then attempts to strike the Keeper but the the Locker monster dodges the strike and repeatedly smashes his meat tenderizer on the sin executioner's head. The Keeper then grabs the opponent with a choke hold but is met with a fist to the face. -click- The pyramid head then turns the combination and the Keeper's head opens, revealing a monstrous tentacle nest inside. The Pyramid Head grabs his spear back and thrusts it right inside the locker. The keeper struggles until the Pyramid head finally twists the spear. The Keeper makes a bloody disgusting curdle as gallons of blood spurts out. The Keeper's corpse dissapears and the opened locker lays on the floor. Epilogue Out of no-where the police officer stands back up clutching his gun wound and flees the scene. The Pyramid Head enraged by the escape, stomps his foot on the locker multiple times denting it. He grabs the locker and runs towards the direction the police office ran. The Police officer hears the thuds the pyramid head is making and closes the door behind him. He spots a grenade next to a corpse of a vigalante with a skull on his shirt. Police officer: I hope this shit works....... The door behind the police officer breaks open and the Pyramid Head slowly walks towards the police officer. The police officer throws the grenade and a loud explosion can be heard. The Pyramid Head survies the blast barely and in frustation limps away. Unknowingly, Ruvik watches the executioner limp by killing more haunteds next to the show's host. Ruvik: Im gonna like this guy.... Recon: Arent you worried he might, I dont know. Realize that we broke the Fiction barrier with this Dialogue that no one would read? Ruvik: No need to worry, I planned his fate in the apocalypse outside. Recon: The 4 man survivor match huh.... Ruvik: You spoiled it..... Recon: Shit, sorry bout that. Expert's Opinion TBW To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Super-Human Warriors Category:Evil Warriors Category:Horror Warriors Category:Anti-Hero Warriors Category:Anti-Villain Warriors Category:Video Game Warriors Category:North American Warriors Category:Pages in need of Biography Rewrites Category:Fantasy Warriors